The invention relates to a slider used for recording and reading data on a disk storage unit and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved self-loading head slider having a "H"-shaped negative pressure slider housing or other shaped negative pressure slider housing.
Heretofore, there have been various types of magnetic sliders having head supports with aerodynamic designs as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,972,738 and 3,149,337 to Sliter, 3,193,835 to Wadey, 4,141,049 to Watrous and Japanese Pat. No. 53- 118115 to Iida. Also a recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,715 to Garnier discloses an improved "H"-shaped negative pressure slider housing design. None of the prior art patents specifically disclose the advantages of combining the "H"-shaped negative pressure slider housing with the structure of aerodynamic surfaces as described herein.